


Full Moon

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: Romantically Spooky [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Halloween prompt, Husbands, Klaine, Love, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf!Blaine, blaine doesnt know kurt knows, established klaine, kurt knows blaine is a werewolf, supernatural klaine, werewolf!Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: "I’m a werewolf.”"Oh I know.”"... What?!"





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Halloween prompt once again!
> 
> Hope you guys like it :3

The talk show plays on the TV, its sound dimmed so that it mixes with their breathings and murmurs. They barely talk as they lay on the couch, Kurt grounded by Blaine’s weight and Blaine reassured by Kurt underneath him. They mostly just look at each other. But sometimes a hand strokes or a foot rubs or a cheek brushes or loving words are whispered. It’s not necessary though, for now. They are simply spending time together, something they’ve always done, that connects them through touches, sometimes even more powerful than sex - not that it’s bad, far from it and it will happen eventually.

They are in love and love each other and live together and are happy with both their relationship and their lives. But, Blaine has a secret and he can’t keep it hidden forever. He knows what he has to say, he knows what he has to do, what he has to tell Kurt.

Kurt, this amazing person who he loves so much and loves him back. Kurt, wh deserves to know the truth. So he prepares himself mentally to let the words flow for the millionth time. He’s been meaning to tell him ever since he realized the extent of his feelings for the taller boy weren’t - aren’t - just vanish. Their relationship isn’t just a fling.

Kurt feels Blaine’s body getting rigid - despite the shorter man’s efforts - since they’re touching from head to toe.

“What is it?” Kurt questions.

Blue orbs meet golden ones.

He’s stalled for years now. He has to do it, Kurt deserves it.

Blaine uses his moment of courage blurt out, “I have to tell you something.”

Kurt’s brows knits upon Blaine’s obvious worry toward the subject. What could have made him so frightened? It’s rare for one of them to hesitate to share something with the other, after everything they have gone through together, as a team. One is always there for the other and they are comfortable for each other. So what is going on with Blaine?

Kurt sees whatever it is that it’s a difficult subject for his boyfriend, to be prepared to school his facial expressions so he won’t make the situation harder than it is. He waits patiently, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s thick curls and casts a small, reassuring smile to him. Blaine’s body somewhat relaxes but not enough for Kurt to be satisfied.

“I… I’m…” Blaine sighs and closes his eyes briefly before focusing entirely on Kurt - his gaze, its unshared attention, once was unnerving but now… Now he can only feel the love and soak in it.

Blaine and Kurt want to spend their lives together, so Kurt deserves to know what he’s getting himself into.

“Love… This is hard to tell you… I-I’m a werewolf,” he sputters.

Kurt’s expressions doesn’t falter. “Oh, I know.”

“... What?”

Kurt holds his hand out, his thumb sticking up as he draws the others in. “You go out every full moon.” He raises his index finger up as well. “You really like belly rubs and it’s often that I get the certain spot that makes you kick.” His middle fingers joins the other two up. “And I’ve seen you eating the dog treats,” he pauses and lifts an eyebrow, “We don’t even have a dog.”

Blaine can’t breath, can barely think.

“Honestly,” Kurt muses, tilting his head, “That last part was what made me be certain.”

“You figured out I’m a werewolf because you saw me eating dog treats?” Blaine squeaks out.

That was not the conversation he thought he’d be having.

But it’s so much better than the one he feared, the one Kurt would freak out and leave him.

Kurt shifts slightly on the couch so that they’re laying side by side, his back to the cushions while he tubs along Blaine’s back. Blaine fits his leg between Kurt’s thighs automatically.

“The First Full Moon Episodes - like I called them,” he explains, “Could you be you actually busy,, like you told me you were. We weren’t living together yet, so…”

“How long have you known?” Blaine asks, surprised.

“A while,” Kurt shrugs. “There was one night I thought you were cheating on me but that had also been the night when I saw you eating the dog treats and I connected the dots with the moon by the calendar hanging on the kitchen door. I admit it took me some time to connect the times you went out to the moon circle.”

Blaine can’t speak now, only listen.

“There was a whole week I thought you were part of some satanic cult but then I got the cheating idea and from then I told you already,” Kurt motions with his hand before settling it down on Blaine again. “The belly rubs could just be a weird fetish.”

“Weird fe…” Blaine chuckles. All tension building on his shoulders melts as Kurt laughs along.

“Yeah, I mean… Back rubs? Almost everyone likes. Head rubs? Same thing. Foot rubs? Same answer. But belly rubs?” Kurt smirks at him. “Not so common.”

Blaine shrinks on his spot. “You don’t have to do it, Kurt.”

“I like giving you belly rubs, it leaves you all pliant and loose. It’s a personal win whenever I make you kick really.”

Kurt then proceeds to fits his face on Blaine’s neck. The shorter man holds onto his waist firmly but gently.

“So…” he hesitates, “No freaking out?”

“Well, not anymore,” Kurt answers truthfully. “I was a little shocked but then I got some research done and understood better.”

Blaine smiles and slides his hand under Kurt’s shirt, needing the skin-to-skin touch. His boyfriend, being the amazing person that he is, tugs at Blaine’s shirt until he reciprocate the movement.

“You can ask my anything you want to know.”

“I didn’t know if wanted me to know, to share this part of yourself with me,” his voice is quiet and if Blaine didn’t know he was wide awake for this conversation, he’d think Kurt was falling asleep.

“Kurt,” he sighs happily, “I want to share everything with you.”

Kurt raises his head and looks at Blaine with shining eyes.

“Good. I want you to.”

Then their lips close the small gap between them.


End file.
